


The Price Of A Life

by Kurai Himitsu (Taskuhecate)



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Romance, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-30
Updated: 2005-10-30
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taskuhecate/pseuds/Kurai%20Himitsu
Summary: Wonderings on life and what cowardice means.





	The Price Of A Life

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:**  Ha! I'm back! Well...actually, this'll be the last thing I update for a while. I do so apologize! But I promise you, I will finish all of my other stories eventually! Anyway, read on...
> 
>  **Disclaimer:**  I don't own  _Furuba_  and I'm not making money off this either
> 
>  **Additional Notes:**  Crap…I think this is turning into a Ritsuru (TohruXRitsu)…dammit!

What is the price of a worthless life? Perhaps, the price is in the ending of it. I wish I had the courage to do that. Mine, I know, is worthless…but I can't. I'm too much the coward to do that. I want to…but every time I try, I see her face. That sweet face, so loving and all smiles and bright light. And I can't—but for that face, I can't.

Her light brown eyes…I don't know if I could ever make them cry. It would kill me.  _I_  would kill me. Her sweet smile… Gods, I think I love her… But I'm not worthy—not worthy at all! I see her and wish I could tell her but I hold my tongue as she smiles at me.

I remember… I remember what happened to Hatori-niisan and Kana-oneesan…and I can't find the strength to tell her for fear it might happen again. After all, history is known to repeat itself. But I do offer her one gift, the only one I can give her—a smile, a true smile. I try to be strong for her, not break down and tell her how much I love her…I do.

I've written countless letters to her—none of them ever sent, all crumbled on the floor of my dormitory room. In the letters I tell her, in the stories in my head, she knows. I love her. I love Tohru, but there's no way to let her know, except through my smiles and my cowardice—I will not kill myself and so she will not cry over me.

What is the price of a worthless life? If that life has a love, then the price is in the keeping of it—for the sake of wishing to eat takoyaki on a warm summer's day with her at my side.

_—Owari—_

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:**  Ack! Sorry Ritsu fans… This probably isn't a very good portrayal of him…but I tried… Kudos to my cousin for giving me the title—he rocks! (Sometimes…jk!) Anyway, please, even if you hate it,  ** _review!_**


End file.
